Developer Notes
Planned update in the next few weeks: *'Some Minor and Major changes to the map system' *'Some Probably Majority Bug and parenting fixes' *'Other Pets' Christmas Update: 14th December 2018 *'Christmas Map added with three new pets.' *'Limtied Pets: Rudolph, Reindeer and Yeti added to map' *'Balncing on the production and minor fixes to plants and quest time' *'Minor patches to other bugs ' Minor update : 27th November 2018 *'Basic nets can be bought for coins again' *''You get coins from harvesting your plants!!!!! '' *''You get coins from collecting gems'' *''Animals lay eggs a little easier'' *''Animals now display their hearts when given a treat '' *''Quest limit time reduced to 20 minutes '' *''You can now become a pet at any level'' *''More updates to animal saving '' *''Quests no longer get harder as you do them '' *''Leaderboard should no longer spawn mutant pets'' *''Readded bone plants to prehistoric area'' Update: 23rd November 2018 *''New map overhaul, revamped locations, access areas and many more...'' *''Removed Halloween Map + Halloween limited pets - Pumpkin Ghost, Crow and Bat from the game, items already in inventory stay'' *''Added Limited pet, Thanksgiving Turkey, until Monday 26th November'' *''Major overhaul of items and ticket values'' *''Some pets no longer naturally spawned and only obtainable through quests'' *''New variation of quests available - list needs applying'' *''More Produce based ability pets'' *''Pets now lay eggs '' *''More bug fixing'' *''Added new pet like + happiness food, Yum treats +25 likes/happiness'' *''Local farm starting area for eveyone'' *''Crafting machines for nets added, via click'' *''Crafting machines for compost bombs added'' *''Out of beta - Full Release'' 26th October 2018 *''New tier 4 Pet Unknown: Ghost, Specific Criterias to spawn it.'' *''New tier type 3 food: Candy Unknown'' *''New Halloween Map'' 12th October 2018 *''New Limted Pet: Crow, Tier 3 Season Only'' *''New Code: NEVERMORE - Awards 200 Tickets and 200 Rubies'' 5th October 2018: *''Gem Miners removed from the game the miners that are left in your inventory will remain'' *''More pet produce abilities added with a 2 min production rate, including gem based production pets.'' *''Some Minor Patches to the gui rewards systems not displaying the correct information.'' *''Patches to the other rewards.'' *''New Pet Added: Corgi, tier 1 [ Can be found between Desert and Jungle]'' *''Every Harvest now gives you +5 coins'' *''Some minor patches'' *''New Code: CORGIPLS - Gives Corgi Pet'' Prior Update: 28th September: *''Added New Pet: Cat, tier 1 Be completed via a questSmugness'' *''Some Minor Patches'' Friday 21st September: *''New pet added: Axolotl 2'' *''Readded some missing quest items and rewards'' *''Revamped some quests'' *''Multiplier moved from x 10 to x5 and max limit of quest multiples is x25'' *''Added Dalies Quests for Greater Tix Rewards - Currently 7 Approx. Dailies located around the world, each with a tier specific set of eggs'' *''Some Minor Fixes'' Fiday 14th September: *''Major Quest Overhaul, Revamped and Rebalanced, with predetemined set quests'' *''New Pets Added: Nessie 3 and Quadrazoid Tier'' *''Fairy Island Overhauled and revampeD'' *''Minor Tweaks'' Side Notes: *''Extra Quest Revamps for quest suitability'' *''Some Minor bugs'' '' '' Friday 7th September : *''More Balances'' *''Crab Cave Removed '' *''New Pet Added: Tier 2 Turtle, Under Isand '' *''Coin Quests don't gain tickets as a reward item'' *''Minor Patch Notes: Planting a simlar item in multiple plant boxes are all moved to one plant box, for coin gaining balances'' *''Compost Time for normal is reduced to 30 seconds for balancing 1 minute, then 20 seconds'' *''Seedy Panda quest and crab cave quest removed as well as crab egg quest.'' *''A new hat only gainable by being the top 2 on the likes leaderboard.'' *''Two new codes: Turtlepls: For a free turtle and /Turtle working - gives small amount of free turtle food - i.e fish.'' Update: Friday 31st August: *'' Like System for pets + Likes Leaderboard for those rng likers.'' *''6 New Hat Cosmetics for your lovely pets: 3 in Iceberg Coins, 2 In desert Coins, 1 In Fairy Island Tickets'' *''Minority Bug Fixes'' *''Some changes'' Update: Friday 24th August: *''Revamped Iceberg Biome'' *''New tier 1 pet pet : Mammoth '' *''New Access Gated Area in Iceberg for Mammoth : Level 15+ to access *Increased crop limit, however variance is wide for each player, depending on lag'' *''Some Minor Tweaks '' *''Some Bug Fixes'' Update: Friday 17th August: *''New Planter Boxes for sorted planting'' *''New Easter Egg'' *''New Tier 3 Pet: Tiger'' *''Tier 4 takes 1 unit in planter boxes, not known if its works outside planter boxes as 1 or 2 units.'' *''Some Bug Fixes'' *''More Balances'' *''More Quests'' *''Higher Crop Farm Limit : 720'' *''20% more selling price to gerbils'' *''New Access Gated Area In Jungle, Level 25 Required'' *''1 billion coin trade limit'' [Next]